Curable inks, and in particular ultraviolet-curable inks, may, in some situations, provide advantages over other types of inks. Ultraviolet-curable inks may enable rapid and precise printing on a wide variety of substrates or media. The substrates may include flexible or rigid substrates. The substrates may have porous or impermeable surfaces. Use of ultraviolet-curable inks instead of solvent-based inks may reduce the amount of volatile organic compounds that are released during printing, thus reducing or eliminating requirements for ventilation. Curing of ultraviolet-curable inks may be more rapid than drying of solvent-based inks. Ultraviolet-curable inks generally have a low viscosity and do not penetrate into the substrate. Therefore, printing with ultraviolet-curable ink may entail using a much smaller quantity of ink than would printing a similar area with solvent-based ink.